Usuario discusión:Tacomon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Masterkyogren (Discusión) 03:38 21 ene 2010 Ayuda Leete el proyecto Poké-especies antes de dedicarte a realizar artículos sobre pokémon. No olvides poner la Plantilla:Incompleto si no la acabas. Mira Darkrai para ver como queda [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny|Shiny - Tus mensajes aquí]] 14:22 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Tacomon,quería decirte que separes las frases u oraciones con puntos porque e ido a editar Garchomp y me e encontrado que no hay ni un solo punto y no tenía sentido,ya los e puesto pero no vuelvas a cometer esos errores --Alvarodarkray 14:25 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Acepto tu reto, pero..... Tendras que pedirle permisoa mi Asistente el te dara una batalla y depende de como se la hallas dado (no es necesario ganar) el te concedera la batalla conmigo....saludos y suerte--Zenny the Celebi's Fan--- link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 16:09 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Perfecto Bienvenido al Domo Elemento! ahora eres el maestro de la sala día. Espero que hagas un excelente trabajo. Te recuerdo que debes ser especializado en tipo Psíquico y tambien te recuerdo que si alguien te gana debes entregarle el Te deseo suerte en tus desafíos. Saludos --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:29 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto que si...pero... Claro que puedes ser un asistente, pero primero tienes que tener una batalla conmigo(sin necesidad de luchar con mi actual asistente) si me ganas, obviamente seras uno...si no, depende de como allas luchado, seras, o no, un asistente, solo di cuando puedes y yo vere si puedo o no....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 03:26 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Intercambio de Pokemon Hola soy Arasero01 14:33 3 feb 2010 (UTC) y me gustaría cambiarte tu latias.Elige el Pokemon que quieras: Dialga,Arceus,Palkia,Giratina,Shaymin,Giratina,Electrike,Meowth,Steelix... Si quieres saber los datos de alguno contacta conmigo en mi página de Discusión.Gracias Intercambio de Pokemon Hola soy Arasero01 14:34 3 feb 2010 (UTC) y me gustaría cambiarte tu latias.Elige el Pokemon que quieras: Dialga,Arceus,Palkia,Giratina,Shaymin,Giratina,Electrike,Meowth,Steelix... Si quieres saber los datos de alguno contacta conmigo en mi página de Discusión.Gracias Intercambio de Pokemon Hola soy Arasero01 14:34 3 feb 2010 (UTC) y me gustaría cambiarte tu latias.Elige el Pokemon que quieras: Dialga,Arceus,Palkia,Giratina,Shaymin,Giratina,Electrike,Meowth,Steelix... Si quieres saber los datos de alguno contacta conmigo en mi página de Discusión.Gracias Me parece bien... De acuerdo...despues de las 2:00pm de la tarde, estoy libre hoy, mañana...pero el viernes nop...ya despues no tengo compromisos, cuando prefieras tu....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:17 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Si quieres...perdona la tardanza, estuve comiendo, bueno, si es que lees este mensaje hoy, mi Nick es: ZENNY, y mi codigo amigo es:3223-4679-5611, esperare tu respuesta con tus datos....PD: Soy Zeledi, pero como no conectado... estas seguro que tu codigo amigo esta bien???, porque me marca que no existe Si, si es ese(creo, porque no me sali error)...te espero en el club...a, y otra cosa, copia mis datos al pie de la letra, tal cual los vez, para que no haiga confusiones...bye Esa batalla fue suficiente, si, seras uno de mis asistentes, no eres ni fuerte ni debil, pero me gustaria que otro dia me muestres una diferencias, firma en la sección de asistentes de el gym, con tu nick y "fc", y una ultima cosa, ¿Cual de los 4 elementos(tierra, aire, fuego y agua) te gusta mas?, para crear siertas cosas...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 23:50 3 feb 2010 (UTC) oyes....sigo esperando tu respuesta, o es que preferiste no ser asistente???porfa, responde hombre....--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:28 7 feb 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes Si paso lo que me dices, no importa la salud es primero Usuario:Frnco14 17:31 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Eres muy fuerte. Si tienes conexión wi-fi, ¿podrías ser aprendiz de mi gimnasio? si te interesa te diré más información Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 15:00 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio Venisow El líder no está. Lo hablaré con pokémon shiny. A mí me parece bien. Si te da su aceptación te reto para este fin de semana. Polo 14:27 10 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Lo hemos hablado y te puedes ocupar. Te reto para este fin de semana. Polo 14:43 10 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Hola Queria pedirte que tuvieramos una pelea el dia que tu quieras menos, los domingos para tener la madalla del gim venisow y entrar en la liga, repondeme Saludos Usuario:Frnco14 14:20 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Suplente del gimnasio?? Oyes, yo no sabia que tu eras suplente del gimnasio Venisow, y que bien que aceptaste ser asistente, como asistente tienes derecho a crear de 1 a 3 edificios en el pueblo y mantenerlos con tus propias reglas, solo que no se te descuiden, bueno, a!, quisiera saber si te podria retar para conseguir la medalla Venisow???....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:18 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Bien, pero espero que acepte, esa medalla se dice ser muy facil y nadie la a ganado y muero por tenerla ;D, bueno....suerte¡¡¡ RE: Gimnasio Venisow Pokemon shiny me ha dicho que le parece bien que te ocupes tú. Polo 13:59 11 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Bueno Entonces podemos tener una pelea por el pase Franco 8:45 12 feb (UTC) ¿Luchamos o no? Polo 20:38 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahora si podemos pelar por la medalla Franco intercambio ok pero tendrá que ser mas tarde me interesan todos los que me dijiste, osea el deoxys XP saludos y feliz dia de san valentin Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 12:32 13 feb 2010 (UTC) intercambio ok pero tendrá que ser mas tarde me interesan todos los que me dijiste, osea el deoxys XP saludos y feliz dia de san valentin Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 12:33 13 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Shinys Sí, podría pasártelos. Polo 14:58 13 feb 2010 (UTC) El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:35 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Pkmpkmpkm.... Yo creo que si, ya que el me clono a mi Suicune shiny, pero todavia no me los da...como sea, yo creo que si, si gustas decirle, creo que aceptara encantado. Una pregunta...tu pichu color pikachu es el de evento???, ya que seria genial que lo clonaran...saludos y feliz dia de San Valentin!!!!--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:04 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Celeste El próximo sábado dia 20 de Enero. El Cindaquil se repartirá el dia antes del torneo. Quien no se presente será expulsado de torneo como si hubiera perdido. Mira tu rival aquí...Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:24 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya me dijeron que ahora si puedes representar al lider Franco 12:49 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Pues busco el Mew. También busco Celebi y Jirachi. También Lugia... pero si no tienes ninguno de esos, pues con un Munchlax me conformo :)--HunterShinyHunter 14:17 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Repartidor de Cindaquils El proximo sabado 27 de Febrero a las ocho menos cuarto (hora española) entregare los cindaquils, si un participante es de otro pais y no sabe que hora es las ocho menos cuarto en su pais que se informe de las horas.Se repartiran los cindaquils.El encargado del reparto es Carlos.Si tienes un problema con la hora decidmelo a mi discusion mis datos son: Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Si me voy de el wi-fi esperad un poco por que debo recargar mi equipo de cindaquils.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 13:24 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Repartidor de Cindaquils El proximo sabado 27 de Febrero a las ocho menos cuarto (hora española) entregare los cindaquils, si un participante es de otro pais y no sabe que hora es las ocho menos cuarto en su pais que se informe de las horas.Se repartiran los cindaquils.El encargado del reparto es Carlos.Si tienes un problema con la hora decidmelo a mi discusion mis datos son: Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Si me voy de el wi-fi esperad un poco por que debo recargar mi equipo de cindaquils.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 13:24 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Repartidor de Cindaquils El proximo sabado 27 de Febrero a las ocho menos cuarto (hora española) entregare los cindaquils, si un participante es de otro pais y no sabe que hora es las ocho menos cuarto en su pais que se informe de las horas.Se repartiran los cindaquils.El encargado del reparto es Carlos.Si tienes un problema con la hora decidmelo a mi discusion mis datos son: Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Si me voy de el wi-fi esperad un poco por que debo recargar mi equipo de cindaquils.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 13:24 20 feb 2010 (UTC)v Claro! claro que puedes solo recuerda llenar los datos o por cierto todavia no rentes el pokemon no he terminado de ponerlo gracias y diviertete Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 00:32 21 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: tu eres mi rival en el torneo celeste!! este es mi fc 5456 5569 4911 ya tengo el tuyo asi que te estare esperando en el wifi adios : jeje no hay problema con el torneo. Además no estás fuera aún, cuando quieras podemos pelear. Por cierto no me has dado la lista de tus pokes rentados. Sobre la fecha tendrías que ponerte deacuerdo con tu rival no hay problema con eso. Saludos espero tus mensajes --Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¡As clic en el Pichu y dejame un mensaje!! 22:21 22 feb 2010 (UTC) :: renta completa. La batalla aurita puedo mi code es 5456 5569 4911 el tuyo ya lo tengo asi que te estare esperando en el centro pokemon :) ::: toy dentro Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Cambio de planes Para repartir los cindaquils esta tarde tengo otro codigo de amigo: Carlox 3609 9570 3357 Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 08:58 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye Pues dile a tu hermano que se controle. Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 16:56 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio Venisow He destituído finalmente a Jarf por no entrar en Dialgapedia. Me gustaría ser el líder definitivo del gimnasio, ya que me hace ilusión. Estoy al corriente de que eres su substituto temporal, espero que no tengas ningún problema en dejar el gimnasio. Contestame y dime tu opinión. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 18:01 2 mar 2010 (UTC) :Claro. Usarás las normas del gimnasio al pelear. Si te retan deberás aceptar en un plazo de 7 días, si no se te destituirá. Tienes derecho a crear un local (que pegue, es una ciudad antigua y ancestral, no hagas algo así moderno), pero avísame antes de hacerlo. Puedes darme tu MSN? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 22:32 2 mar 2010 (UTC) ::En cuanto a la medalla, prefiero que me retes a un combate. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 22:35 2 mar 2010 (UTC) RE BATALLA Pues claro, mis reglas, SOLO YO USO LEGENDARIOS!!!! Mi nombre en el juego es COKE i mi FC: 3223-6299-6623 . The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 23:25 2 mar 2010 (UTC) BATALLA Stoi adentro! The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 00:30 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Te reto Te reto como aprendiz del gimnasio Venisow.Cuando puedes?¿?¿?¿?Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 14:11 3 mar 2010 (UTC) C.C.P Has de comunicar a el encargado del CCP, el pokémon a clonar I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 16:12 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Como estas,gracias por usar el C.C.P soy Frnco14 y te queria comunicar que se me paso algo, solo debes colocar el pokemon que quieres que se te clone, no olvides poner si es shiny...ya sabes y tu al ser el primer cliente, obviamente seras el primero en ser atendido, ah algo mas ya no pongas mi antiguo codigo, ahora pon el de mi pag. de usuario y mi nick es Franco tambien.Saludos Franco 11:22 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Claro esta bien pero esos datos debes colocarlos en el C.C.P, aca tienes tu tarjeta no olvides ponerla en tu pagina de usuario gracias gracias disipulo por tu voto asi llegare a ser el mejor entrenador de dialgapedia y ya mero tengo tu equipo patea culos XD sasuke44 si si tacomon pasame el latias por el mi magmar shiny ola ola quisiera tener una batalla con tigoGALLADE 20:21 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Reto Te reto porque quiero conseguir la medalla elemental, y tú eres uno de los asistentes. El maestro de tipo roca 19:09 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Pelea olle te quiero echar una batalla pra enfrentar al lider del gibnacio. 1.cuantos pokemones se pueden ocupar y en que nivel? 2. se puede usar legendarios? 3. de donde eres? 4. podria ser el sabado 01/05/10? la hora vemos dependiendo de donde eres ( yo soy de chile) 5. mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588 re es para el gimnacio de el pueblo bosque dorado. olle dame tu codigo para pelear haora ,claro si tu puedes ?Diegox12360 02:36 1 may 2010 (UTC) no se olle te echo la batalla para pelear con zeledi y ganarme su medalla el dia viernes 07/05/10 a las 5:00 hora chilena y si no me equivoco como tu eres de mexico a las 4:00 hora tuya.Diegox12360 02:50 1 may 2010 (UTC) P.D.cuando veas este mensaje respondeme. Probando Este mensaje es para komprobar ke todavia esta activo como para ser mi asistente, de ser asi enviame un mensaje de afirmación, si ya no kieres serlo, solo dimelo. Saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 16:30 2 may 2010 (UTC) RE Si puede pero te convendría apuntarte rápido, solo queda una plaza ;) --IEP · D de duelo 13:30 20 may 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Para que me necesitas en PlantillaS? Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->'~En SuperWiki 23:56 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow. Según el torneo tenemos que tener un combate, así que dime cuando puedas. Yo puedo durante 2 semanas porque salí de vacaciones. Mi código de amigo esta en mi usuario y tu código está en el torneo Venisow (Así que no me lo digas) Vicho 22:14 2 jun 2010 (UTC) hey Tacomon en el Torneo Especial! no puedes usar a Garchomp ya que es un Semi-legend D: Salud --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 15:56 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Para todos los del Torneo Especial Torneo Especial Ola tenemos de hacer el combate para el torneo , que te parece el dia 18 ? a las 5 hora española ? El ponce A las 8 deven de ser mas o menos de la tarde , i si estas aora luchemos mi clave es 4469 4540 3997 Torneo Venisow Hola :D, nos tocó pelear para el Torneo, pelearemos antes del 23, por favor, responde el mensaje cuando lo leas. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:33 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Te invito a que participes del Torneo Sinjoh, lo organizo yo y un amigo, ahí lo verás. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 18:35 11 jul 2010 (UTC)